The horrible Island
by Mya-Mayu megu-megu
Summary: Tugas para detective rahasia untuk menguak misteri pulau terlarang yang telah menghilangkan seorang anak bangsawan terkenal. Apakah mereka berhasil menguaknya? Halangan rintangan apa saja yang mereka lalui?


"Hallo minna~~"

**Disclaimer: Naruto #Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

"**Typo, Aneh, OOC, Gaje" **

**Sebelum acara ini dimulai #digampar pake sikat WC#**

**Mari kita berdoa bersama-sama**

**menurut agama & keyakinan masing-masing.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno**

**SikhaTema, NejiTen**

**.**

" **,****"****,****"****,****"**

** Data Karakter di chapt ini:**

**Sakura Haruno**: gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald.

Umur: 21 tahun

Sifat: Tidak suka kekerasan, cerewet, lembut, orang yang antusias di pekerjaan.

Sasuke Uchiha: lelaki berambut biru dongker dan berparas tampan.

Umur: 23 tahun

Sifat: dingin, cuek, setia pada pekerjaan.

Naruto Uzumaki: lelaki berambut blonde punya 3 pasang tatto kumis kicing di pipi.

Umur: 23 tahun

Sifat: ceria, tidak peka pada lingkungan, berperasaan, dan menyebalkan.

Shikamaru Nara: lelaki berambut nanas warna hitam.

Umur: 24 tahun

Sifat: cuek, sering merasa bosan, patuh pada atasan, benci pada perempuan.

Ino Yamanaka: gadis berambut blonde dikucir kuda.

Umur: 22 tahun

Sifat: periang, dewasa, ramah, suka menolong, dan suka bersenag-senag.

Neji Hyuga: lelaki berambut coklat bermata perak.

Umur: 23 tahun

Sifat: pendiam, dingin, patuh pada aturan.

Inuzuka Kiba: lelaki bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

Umur: 22 tahun

Sifat: suka menasehati Ino, ceria, setia kawan dan suka menguras kesabaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( , )

Sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa kayu dan banyak terdapat rak-rak yang berisi buku-buku tentang hukum dengan ketebalan lebih dari 7cm. Di samping rak yang paling tinggi terdapat tumpukan kardus yang jika kita lihat, sama sekali tidak menunjukan kesan rapi. Di atas tumpukan kardus tersebut terpampang foto-foto orang incaran polisi.

Tak jauh dari foto-foto buronan itu, ada 7 orang yang duduk mengitari sebuah meja bundar besar yang terbuat dari batu marmer. Ketujuh orang ini terlihat serius dan menghayati secara khusyuk perbincangan panas yang sedang mereka geluti ini.

"Aku harus membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok. Aku disuruh memilih satu orang ketua dari setiap kelompok itu"ucap seorang lelaki yang paling tua diantara ketujuh orang itu.

"Baiklah" ucap keenam orang bersamaan.

"Hmm… Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kiba . Kalian kelompok A dan Kau-" Shikamaru menunjuk Sasuke. "Kau ku utus untuk menjadi penanggung jawab kelompok A" Shikamaru terlihat serius mengatakannya, sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Pasti ini tugas ringan dan tak ada bedanya dari tugas-tugas yang lalu'batinnya.

"Lalu, Aku, Naruto, Neji dan Ino akan menjadi kelompok B. Dan aku sebagai ketuanya"

Ino dan Naruto manggut-manggut menanggapi ocehan Shikamaru.

"Jadi tugas kita kali ini adalah menguak kasus hilangnya Shion, putri Nyonya Tsunade. Data yang aku dapat dari atasan menjelaskan bahwa gadis itu hilang bersama teman-teman satu kelas di SMA-nya setelah mengadakan party saat berlibur di sebuah pulau" jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Di pulau mana mereka ber-party? Kenapa anak a-b-g macam dia diijinkan ikut acara yang dimana orang tuanya tidak bisa mengontrol mereka?" tanya Sakura dengan memberi penekanan pada kata "anak a-b-g".

"Entahlah. Dari data ini menyebutkan bahwa orang tuanya tidak ingin memberi komentar pada polisi"

"Ck. Dasar anak nakal"oceh Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Hei.. berarti kita akan pergi ke pulau itu juga ya? Wah, berarti aku bisa sekalian refresing. Wah, baju apa ya yang akan ku bawa.." Ino menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan dan wajahnya terlihat sedang membayangkan selingan suasana liburan yang akan mereka jalani sambil menjalankan misi.

"Hei, Pig. Kau ini masih saja memikirkan liburan disaat kita sedang menjalankan tugas penting dari seorang bangsawan terkenal? Kau ingin di bunuh oleh tuan Jiraya apa?" gumam Sakura setengah dongkol pada rekan kerjanya ini.

"Pig-pig-pig. Kau pikir aku siluman babi apa? Huh. Akukan hanya memikirkan bagaimana rasanya bekerja sambil menyelam minum air. Hehehe"

"Sakura benar Ino. Kita tidak boleh piknik disaat-saat melakukan misi" Kiba mencoba menyadarkan Ino dengan nasehatnya.

"Huh. Kiba kau tak usah cerewet. Aku bosan selalu mendengar nasehat sok-bijakmu itu"

"APA KATAMU? Awas saja kau. Aku tak akan pernah mengingatkanmu jika suatu saat kau melakukan kesalahan. Huh"

"TERSERAH. Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu"

"BRAKKK!"

Semua orang tercengan di tempat mereka berada. Termasuk Kiba dan Ino yang sedang asyik cek-cok. Mereka merasakan aura tajam dari arah Shikamaru. Mereka langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Tak berani berucap dan bergerak.

"Rapat. Ditutup. Siapkan baju kalian dan besok pagi pukul 7 kalian harus sudah berada di bandara" ucap Shikamaru datar dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Krikk-krikk

.

"Teman-teman, aku pulang dulu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat berkemas. Sampai bertemu di bandara" ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan teman-teman sepekerjaannya.

"Hm, aku juga."ucap Neji yang menyetujui usul Naruto dan ikut keluar ruangan menyusul Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke pun mengikuti jejak Naruto dan Neji.

"Well. Aku juga mau pulang. Kita lanjutkan perdebatan kita besok ya Kiba" ujar Ino dengan nada Sarkatis sambil menyambar tasnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar.

"Baiklah. Sekarang hanya tinggal kita" Kiba melirik Sakura yang sedang memasukan laporan rapat ke almari jati di pojok ruangan.

"Sakura. Kau tak apakan kalau aku tinggal sendirian?"

"Iya. Aku tak apa. Aku hanya tinggal memasukan satu laporan ke dalam rak dan selanjutnya aku akan segera pulang"

"Ooh. Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya… Ja~"Kiba melambaikan tangannya seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Sakura yang masih berkutat pada laporannya. Dia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Apakah misi ini beresiko atau tidak? Dia sedikit takut memikirkan misinya kali ini. Ini adalah pertamakalinya dia menjadi ditektif di luar pulau. Dia berharap semoga misi ini lancar.

Tapi apakah kalian yakin dengan misi kali ini?

" **,****"****,****"****,****"**

** Maafkan author jika fic ini jelek. Ini fanfic edisi pertama author. ~u~**

**Ide fanfic ini berasal ketika author sedang melaksanakan istirahat di kasur author yang sudah tidak empuk lagi. **

**Makasi untuk yang rela dan terpaksa baca fanfic Gak Jelas riwayatnya ini.. TTuTT.. #nangis bahagia.**

**Menurut para riders, fic ini diapain ya? Author boleh minta reviewnya gak? Author juga pingin dinasehati tentang kekurangan fanfict ini.. **

**Makasi… **


End file.
